Blind Date
by justaiden
Summary: Adam has his blind date with Tori and Zig, but he's shocked to see sitting with them. oneshot Adam/Tristan


**just a quick oneshot of how I want Adam's blind date to go. I am in no way saying that it actually is Tristan, I just hope it is. enjoy. **

* * *

Adam stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair dry. Struggling into his binder, he walked to his closet. He's never had a blind date before; he didn't really know what to wear. Deciding on a simple white button up and black tie, there was a knock on his door.

"Hang on," Adam called put on jeans. Opening the door he found Drew leaning on the door frame looking at his phone. "What?" Adam asked in an annoyed voice.

Looking up, Drew noticed his little brother's clothes, "where are you off to?"

"For your information, I have a date," he said proudly, grabbing his phone from the bed. Tori said to meet them at Little Miss Stakes at 6.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't know," he said putting on his shoes.

"You don't know, how?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"It's a blind date."

"Really, those are still around?" Adam rolled his eyes walking past him ready to leave. "I mean; are you sure that's safe, what if it's just a joke or something?" the older followed close behind.

"I'll be fine, it's a double date with this girl I met." Turning to face Drew, he continued. "Besides, someone actually likes me for once. It's not that weird for people to get crushes." Adam turned on his heel and walked out the door glad to be away from his brother's judging look. Considering he has had a date since Fiona, he was glad even if it was niners.

* * *

Tristan was at Tori's house waiting for Zig. He was over all afternoon getting ready and having a nervous breakdown while Tori just texted the whole time. Adam was the first guy he's liked since coming to Degrassi. He saw him a few times in the hall with an LGBT pin on his bag. After a while, Tristan started to like him. Thankfully his best friend was able to get a date set up.

When Zig knocked on the front door, we all walked the few blocks to the restaurant. Tori had to reassure Tristan that it was going to be okay. Once at the place, they took a table in the middle; Zig and Tori on one side and Tristan on the other waiting for Adam. A few minutes later, they heard the door open making Tori and Tristan look eagerly at the person coming in.

* * *

Looking around the dark room, Adam waited for his eyes to adjust from the light outside. Spotting Tori, he walks over to the table. Seeing the other people there, he stops. "Uh, hi," he said awkwardly.

Tori gave a big smile, "hi Adam, you look nice," she said eagerly.

"Thanks," taking the open seat.

"This is my boyfriend Zig," she said hugging the arm of the boy next to her. "And that's my best friend, Tristan."

"Hi," the boy next to Adam said shyly.

"Wait, you're my date?"

"Yeah silly," Tori said with a laugh, as the boy, Zig, rolled his eyes.

"But," Adam started trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm sorry, but I'm not gay. No offence to you, but I'm not."

"Wait, but your pin and you said…" she trailed off looking defeated.

"My pin?" Adam tried to think of what she meant. "Oh my pin, you thought I was gay from my LGBT pin."

"Well, why else would you have it?" Tristan spoke up.

"I'm uh," he stopped and thought for a second, "I'm trans." Looking down at his hands, he didn't want to see their reactions.

"So you don't like boys?" it was Tori who spoke first.

"No, I'm straight," Adam said meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry," he turned to the boy next to him. "You seem like a nice guy, but I'm straight."

Tristan laughed awkwardly, "well, it's kinda my fault, I just assumed." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, should let this night go to waste," Zig spoke for the first time.

Tori beamed at her boyfriend, "yeah, you're right. We can all have dinner as friends, right?" she looked from Adam to Tristan.

"Yeah," the both said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short and boring, but whatever. review? maybe I'll make another Fic with more Adam/Tristan. who knows. :)**


End file.
